


Cuddly Connverse Comfort

by flynnaw00



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnaw00/pseuds/flynnaw00
Summary: After Steven is attacked by the Cactus Steven, Connie helps him recover. Then they cuddle and cute stuff happens :)





	Cuddly Connverse Comfort

"Ow!!"

Connie pulled another cactus spine from Steven's red and raw arm. 

They'd been doing this for half an hour now. Connie taking her tongs and quickly ripping out the spine so it'd fall in the trash. Sometimes, it'd fall and stick back in, which made it harder to get out than before. Steven healed the punctures over with his spit, but that didn't mean it didn't sting. That Cactus Steven really did a number on him..

Connie pulled out the final spine into the trash and sighed. Steven whimpered and spat on his hand, then slapped it on his arm, wincing at the temporary pain.

"Thanks, Connie." Steven sighed. "I dunno what I'd do without you."

"Be full of spikes, probably." She said, putting the tongs on the bathroom counter. He chuckled weakly and laid down. "I'm so tired.." 

"Me, too." She laid down beside him. "You wanna just.. Go upstairs and watch some TV?"

Steven rolled his head over to look at her and smiled. "That sounds great."

They went upstairs to Steven's bedroom door and Connie waited outside for Steven to finish cleaning up before she could walk in. One of these days, she wanted to see his messy room before his politeness made him clean it up.

She stepped in and Steven shut the door behind them. The bedroom was the same as it always was: spacious with his warm bed and cream colored sheets, sunlight pouring in through the sliding glass doors to their left. It also always smelled faintly of candy. Just like Steven. Connie smiled to herself and sat on the bed. Steven threw himself down and they laughed.

"Okay.. So.. What do you wanna watch?" He asked. Connie snoofed. "You're the one who just got tortured for, like, an hour. You choose." 

"Hmm.." Steven took out his phone and started to scroll through Youtube as Connie slipped under the covers with him. Finally, he turned to Connie.

"We could watch the Great Bri.."

Connie looked down at his blushing face. Her arms were already wrapped around his waist and holding him close. She smirked. "Go on."

Steven blinked and turned away from her gaze, getting pinker. "Um. The- The Great British Bake Off.."

"Ohh, is that a cooking show?" Connie looked at his phone. "Sounds good!" 

Steven smiled and started the episode. She put her head in the crook of his neck and pulled up the covers so everything was warm. He stiffened up at first, but after a few minutes, became accustomed to the intimacy and leaned back into her, feeling something light spread through his chest and make his heart flutter. She felt it too.

They spent the rest of the afternoon there, cuddled up, watching nice TV shows until Connie had to go home. She left him with a kiss on the cheek and this time, he dared to kiss back. They both stood there, frozen and flustered, before Connie jogged downstairs with a rushed goodbye and red cheeks.

He waved back, face the same.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it!! BTW snoof means when you blow air out your nose as a laugh.


End file.
